Marvel's Spider-Man (video game)
Supporting Characters: * NYPD ** Capt. Yuri Watanabe ** Officer Jeff Davis ** Officer Hanson ** Officer Andrew * Octavius Industries * F.E.A.S.T. ** Gloria ** Aunt May Parker ** Miles Morales ** Spider-Man 2.0 * Mary Jane Watson * Oscorp Industries ** Mayor Norman Osborn ** Harry Osborn ** Charles Standish ** Dr. Morgan Michaels * Silver Sable (Silver Sablinova) Antagonists: * Fisk Industries ** Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) ** Kingpin's Henchmen ** Rose Rosemann * Inner Demons ** Deputy Mayor Jim ** Dr. Issac Delaney ** ESURhinnoBro ** Steve Hopkins ** Harold ** Brad Davis * Screwball * Shocker (Herman Schultz) * Sable International * Tombstone's Gang ** Tombstone (Lonnie Lincoln) ** Rick * Taskmaster (Tony Masters) * Heist Crew ** Tessa ** Deshaun ** Niko ** Roman * Sinister Six ** Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) ** Mister Negative (Martin Li) ** Electro (Max Dillon) ** Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich) ** Scorpion (Mac Gargan) ** Vulture (Adrian Toomes) * Marcus (Ryker's prisoner) * Rick (Ryker's prisoner) * Jason (Ryker's prisoner) * Frank (Getaway driver) Other Characters: * Uncle Ben Parker * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * Reed Richards * Crusher Hogan * Just the Facts ** J. Jonah Jameson ** Jared * Daily Bugle ** Robbie Robertson ** Eddie Brock ** Betty Brant ** Gloria Grant * Dr. Karla Sofen * Mary Parker * Richard Parker * Phillip Watson * Vanessa Fisk * Stan Lee * Ganke Lee * Sandman (Flint Marko) * Nazi Germany * Swarm (Fritz von Meyer) * Oscorp Industries ** Dr. Mendel Stromm ** Dr. Nels van Adder * Al Capone * NYFD * Eddie Woodward * Confucius * Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) * Howard (Homeless man) * Pidgy (Howard's pigeon) * Clarence (Howard's pigeon) * Rosa (Howard's pigeon) * Vanessa (Howard's pigeon) * Damage Control * Rio Morales * United States Army * Mrs Li. * Mr. Li * Emily Osborn * A.I.M. * Alchemax * Sandra (Howard's wife) * Carmen (Rodrigo's wife) * Rodrigo (Security guard) * Ty Stone * Death * Greg Miller * Dr. Stratton (ESU staff) * Dr. Hagon (ESU staff) * Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * Fact Channel News * Michel de Nostredame * Mr. Hodgens (Homeless man) * Ernie (Homeless man) * Elieen(Homeless woman) * Cam (Homeless man) * Aaron Davis * Phillip Chang * Carlos (Phillip's roommate) * Avengers * Edna Packers * Nick (Driver) * Suzie (Criminal associate) * Ethan Albright * Mister Hyde (Henry Jekyll) * Santa Claus * Chameleon (Dmitri Smerdyakov) * Roxxon * Rand Industries * H.E.A.R.T. Clinic * King T'Challa * Lockjaw * Nikola Tesla * Nelson & Murdock ** Matt Murdock * The Devil * Sherlock Holmes * Maggia * Kaleo Robello * Sigmund Freud * Farley Stillwell * Mother Teresa * Alias Investigations * Christopher Columbus * General William Tecumseh Sherman * Jerry (Norman's neighbor) * OZ Experiment Arachnid No. 42 * Lonesome Pincus * Stephanie (Birdwatcher) * John Jameson * Jimmy (Manhattan resident) * West Coast Avengers * Andrew Davis * Flash Thompson * Sally Avril * Prof Miles Warren * Captain America (Steve Rogers) * Ernst Sablinova * The Lizard (Dr. Curt Connors) * Dr. Ludwig Rinhart * Spidey Squad * Officer Alvaro Cordova * Wasp (Janet van Dyne) Races and Species: * Humans * Pigeons * Sheep * Bees * Horses * Wolves * Fish * Abstract Entities * Zombies * Cats * Spiders * Rats * Dogs * Squirrels * Dinosaurs * Panthers * Inhuman Dogs * Wasps * Pigs * Demons * Winged Monkeys * Elephants * Robots * Rhinoceros * Chimpanzees * Eagles * Cockroaches * Genetically Altered Spiders * Cows * Chickens * Octopi * Angels * Owls Locations: * Unidentified reality ** Earth *** North America **** United States of America ***** New York ****** New York City ******* Manhattan ******** Midtown ********* Chelsea ********** 410 Chelsea Street ********* Times Square ********* Fisk Towers ********* Fifth Avenue ********** Saint Patrick's Cathedral ********** Empire State Building ********* Union Square ********* Murray Hill ********* Columbus Circle ********** Avengers Tower ********* Turtle Bay ********** New York City Wakandan Embassy ********* Hell's Kitchen ********** Nelson and Murdock Law Office ********** Josie's Bar ********* Madison Square Garden ********* Central Park South ********** Oscorp Tower ********* Rockefeller Center ********** Radio City Music Hall ********* 7th Street ********* Grand Central Station ********* 42nd Street ********* Rand Building ********* Fifth Avenue ********* Chrysler Building ********* United Nations Headquarters ******** 39th Street and Second Avenue ********* Daily Bugle Building ******** Chinatown ********* Chikara Dojo ********* 14th Street ********* Koreatown ********* Mott Street ******** Lower East Side ********* Bowery ******** Central Park ******** Belvedere Castle ******** Greenwich Village ********* Bleecker Street ********** Sanctum Sanctorum ********* Canal Street ********* Museum of Modern Art ******** Empire State University ******** Tribeca ********* Fogwell's Gym ********* Coffee Bean ******** Financial District ********* Flatiron Building ********* Battery Park ********* Wall Street ********* Little Italy ******** Civic Center ********* New York City Hall ******** Morningside Heights ******** Alias Investigations Office ******** East Village ********* Bowery ******** Harlem ********* The Bar with No Name ******** Upper West Side ******** Upper East Side ********* Carnegie Hall ********* Bloomingdale's ******* Manhattan Bridge ******* Williamsburg Bridge ******* Queensboro Bridge ******* Bronx ******** Ryker's Island ******** Raft ******* Forest Hills, Queens ******** Midtown High School ******* Astoria, Queens ******* Brooklyn ******* Brooklyn Bridge ******* Upper New York Bay ******** Statue of Liberty ******* Staten Island ****** White Plains, Westchester County ****** Albany ****** State University, Hegeman ****** Schenectady ****** Yonkers ***** Pennsylvania ***** Connecticut ****** Hartford ****** New Haven ****** Stamford ***** Minnesota ***** Iowa ***** Los Angeles, California ***** New Jersey ****** Newark ****** Atlantic City ****** Trenton ****** Fort Knox, Kentucky ****** Las Vegas, Nevada *** Asia **** Japan ***** Honshu ****** Kyoto Prefecture ******* Kyoto **** China *** Europe **** Paris, France **** Symkaria **** Russia ** Astral Plane Items: * Spider-Man's Suits and Web-Shooters ** Scarlet Spider's Suit and Utility Belt ** Spider-Armor MK II ** Spider-Man's Electro-Proof Suit ** Spider-Man's Stealth Suit ** Spider-Armor MK III ** Iron Spider Armor ** Spider-Man's Velocity Suit ** Spider-Armor MK IV ** Spider-Man's Anti-Ock Suit ** Spider-Man's Dark Suit * Fantastic Four Uniforms * Unstable Molecules * ''The Godfather'' * Spider-Drones * Spider-Bro * Disintegrator Cane * Shocker's Vibro-Shock Gauntlets * Rhino Armors * Black Cat's Suit * Spider-Tracer * Devil's Breath * Spider-Man's Spider-Signal * ''Speed'' * Doctor Octopus' Tentacles * Scorpion's Suit * Vulture's Wings * ''Nineteen Eighty-Four'' * Prototype Handgrenades * Jade Tiger * Grave Dust Vehicles: * Events: * Spider-Man No More! | Story = Peter Parker is a 23-years-old college graduate, and has been Spider-Man for eight years. He's balancing his life between his superhero duties, and his job as a lab assistant for Otto Octavius at Octavius Industries. Meanwhile, a new gang called the "Inner Demons" arrive and commit crimes in New York. Their leader is philanthropist Martin Li, a.k.a. Mister Negative, who owns and operates F.E.A.S.T. homeless shelters, whom Aunt May happens to volunteer for. | Cast = Voice cast * Spider-Man - Yuri Lowenthal Gallery Images Marvel's Spider-Man (video game) logo 001.jpg Videos Trailers Spider-Man PS4 E3 2016 Teaser Marvel's Spider-Man (PS4) 2017 PGW Teaser Trailer Marvel’s Spider-Man – SDCC 2018 Story Trailer PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – Gameplay Launch Trailer PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – Just the Facts MARVEL’S NEW YORK PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – Just the Facts COMBAT PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – Just the Facts RELATIONSHIPS PS4 Teasers Marvel's Spider-Man (PS4) Pre-Order NOW! Iron Spider Comes to Marvel's Spider-Man on PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – Third Reveal Pre-order Video PS4 Limited Edition Marvel’s Spider-Man PS4™ Pro Bundle at SDCC 2018 Marvel’s Spider-Man The Heist – DLC 1 Teaser PS4 Gameplay Marvel's Spider-Man (PS4) 2017 E3 Gameplay Marvel’s Spider-Man – E3 2018 Gameplay PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – E3 2018 Show Floor Demo PS4 Spider-Man - First 30 Minutes - PS4-0 Featurettes Spider-Man PS4 and the Enchanted Tiki Room! An Inside Look at Marvel’s Spider-Man for PS4 Get sticky at Insomniac Games with Spider-Man on THWIP! The Big Marvel Show! | Notes = | Trivia = * Peter's bedroom post-it notes pile includes a reminder for Peter to respond to a job offer from "T.S." (most likely Tony Stark). Iron Man is also named in a crossword puzzle certain civilian NPCs can be seen trying to solve; the clue for the 6-Across answer being "Who is Ironman?." Stark's alter-ego is also mentioned in the bio for Otto Octavius together with Captain America. * A statue of Lockjaw replaces the Charging Bull sculpture in the Financial District. * Despite Insomniac being a California-based company, the game's map features a building which acts as their headquarters. * The game's map contains a marriage proposal easter egg a fan named Tyler Schultz asked Insomniac Games to add. It was a theatre billboard in the West side of the Financial District which read "Maddie, will you marry me?" Unfortunately, Schultz's girlfriend broke up with him weeks before the game came out. The game's Art Director Jacinda Chew offered the modify the easter egg in a post-launch patch. While Schultz initially declined the offer, he later asked to replace the wedding proposal with the name of his grandmother, who had passed from cancer and helped ignite Schultz's passion for Spider-Man. }} * The Firehouse, Hook & Ladder Company 8 fire station makes an appearance in the game's map. This building is popular for serving as the exterior of the headquarters for the titular team of the 1984 film Ghostbusters. The building features the graffiti of a ghost on its back. * The game features a location for the Auerbach Theatre. In the Marvel Cinematic Universe the Auerbach Theatrical Agency was a front for the Strategic Scientific Reserve. * Inside some of the randomized apartment interiors a shelf can be seen with Spider-Man action figures. * Uncle Ben's tombstone can be found in the cemetery at the North of the game's map. * The clock at the Trinity Church in the Financial District is stopped at 1:21, apparently repeating the easter egg referencing the issue of Gwen Stacy's death ( ) from The Amazing Spider-Man 2. * The "Thank You" Drawing and the Pizza Delivery Hat collectibles are references to two infamous aspects of the Spider-Man 2 videogame, the random side-missions to rescue a kid's balloon and the pizza delivery side-quests, respectively. * Number codes present in the Failed Prototype and the Oscorp Visitor Pass collectibles reference issues of Amazing Spider-Man. TASM1965-31 ( ) and ASM14711964 ( ), respectively. * Using the game's Photo Mode, it's possible to catch a detail in the design of the missles used by armed enemies. It includes the text "Guaranteed to kill Spiders." * Spider-Man's social media feed features a post from a user "MonsterCatcherGuy" referencing the AR mobile game Pokémon Go. Another post from "Lado_Lucian" calls out Spider-Man for watching a kid's missing balloon float away, referencing again the Spider-Man 2 side-mission. * Since Spider-Man has a no-kill policy, thugs that are thrown off roofs during combat will be automatically transported to the nearest wall and appear webbed-up. * After Peter's suit is damaged during the game's introduction, he quips he wouldn't want people taking photos of his three chest hairs. The secret Undies costume features only three hairs in Peter's chest. * Two of the homeless people at F.E.A.S.T. can be heard discussing what they'd do if they had Spider-Man's powers. One states he'd be a TV star, and the other a wrestler, which were the earliest things Peter Parker did with his powers. * The criminals Niko and Roman from the Spider-Man P.I. side-mission are a reference to Niko and Roman Bellic from Grand Theft Auto IV. * Stan Lee makes a cameo as the owner of the diner Mick's. He appears in the cutscene after the main story mission Don't Touch the Art. * The Back to School mission features a cameo of internet personality Greg Miller, dressed in his "Shirtless Spider-Man" character. * Spider-Man mentioned using his webbing and strength to stop a runaway train from the front of the train. This is a reference to a scene from the Spider-Man 2 film. * Electro causing a breakout in the Raft is most likely based on the Breakout! story arc. | Links = * ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' FANDOM wiki }}